


Our firework

by snfics



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: Rob Lucci and Sabo are meeting each other at the isolationism island, where Lucci wants to take Sabo to a fireworks festival, but there're too many people going.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Our firework

.

.

.

“Pardon me, sir, is anyone sitting here?”

The familiar voice from behind making Lucci look back to see a blond hair guy standing behind him with a very bright smile.

“No.”

He answered.

“Well, can I join you then?”

Lucci paused a little after hearing that question then, again, answer with just a word.

“…….Fine.”

The guy sits down on the empty chair beside Lucci. Then the conversation continues.

“Do you often visit here?”

“Not really.”

“Me too. And why are you here today?”

“I’m waiting for someone.”

Looking at the blonde’s eyes when mention about _someone_.

“I see, and how is that person look like?”

“.......Well, that person has a beautiful blonde hair… just like this.”

Lucci moves his hand from the glass to touch softly on the other’s hair. Pat gently, then continues the answer.

“Also has a bright smile… like this.”

The hand now moves towards the younger lips that still smiling as bright as when their conversation start, not different from what’s being said even a little.

“He’s also got a scar here…”

Now moving his hands towards the others’ eye and touch the scar gently. Before there’s another hand covered in the leather glove grab and hold it along.

“Am I the one you’re waiting for?”

“…”

No word, but a feathery kiss on the blonde's lip as an answer from Lucci, then the next second he’s moving away as quickly as nothing ever happen.

“Let’s go outside.”

Lucci said. Then they both leave the bar, where actually is their meeting place, and go for a walk together.

“Thought you’d be busy around this time of the year.”

“Being a CP0 also need sometimes off.”

“Well, I thought those nobles would be needing full-time prote-“

“Hey, don’t you forget about no _work_ talk during our _private_ time?”

The older interrupt before Sabo can finish his sentence.

But just like he said, in this place, there’s no Revolution Army nor the Cipher Pol, not even pirates. Everyone here’s just an ordinary who live their own life, not bothering with those outside the island.

Hence, they’re neither the Chief of Staff nor the CP0.

They’re just Rob Lucci and Sabo now.

“I’m sorry. Did I spoil the mood here?”

The younger ask when realize that he says something unnecessary. In spite of knowing that this’s a very rare chance they get to meet each other like this in months.

“You’re over thinking...’

Said softly before holding Sabo hand and walk along the way, where is adorned with lights of the festival, together.

Sabo look at their holding hands and smile a little to himself. Though Lucci’s not a type to say a lot of words, but he does have a very clear expression, for Sabo.

“Where are we heading to now?”

Sabo asked when he noticed more people on his eyesight, and it seems like everyone is going to the same destination.

“There’s a firework…”

“But there’s also people, a lot of people.”

“…”

Looking at each other in silence with a little awkwardness. Though there’s less chance of people knowing who they actually are, but with this huge amount of people gathering together… there’s no guarantee what worse case can happen.

After a long silence, Sabo decides to drag Lucci along to somewhere else, until they reach the park where there’s no people around.

“Sorry, I just want to take you to the firework. Didn’t expect that many people.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, we can still watch it from here.”

“Here? I don’t think we can se-“

“Here it is…”

Sabo speaks before Lucci finish his sentence. Then there’s a little fire sparking from his finger.

That fire brightens up slowly, little by little, then scud from his finger to the air, until it’s disappeared right above their heads.

Sabo’s firework.

_Our_ firework.

Together with the background music of the festival far, far away and the warmth of the one standing beside. That’s enough to make their special day complete…

.

.

.


End file.
